


Don't Mess With A Coulson

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Clint is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Phlint, Most of them are, One from the vault, Parent Phil Coulson, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Lilly gets bullied and hides it from Coulson. It does not end well...For the bullies.





	Don't Mess With A Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I understand I haven't updated this in awhile don't worry I haven't abandoned it!!! I just am having trouble coming up with plots for this. Luckily this one was already written so All I needed to do was upload it! Enjoy!

One thing Lillian Coulson should know by now is _never_ lie to a Shield Agent. Especially her adopted father Philip Coulson. She had gone about 2 months without her dad knowing about the bullying. She thought she could hide it from him till she graduated _4_ _years from now_ But no. Her father found out and it wasn't pretty.

  
  
***A Day Earlier.***

 

  
When Lilly walked off the school bus and made the journey home she hoped her father was still at Shield. She was limping and she had a brusied right below her lips and had a black eye. She was able to cover up the bruises and she was able to get some pain meds and the limp in her leg wasn't hurting as much. She sees her house In the distance and sighs a breath of relief when she doesn't see Lola in the driveway just her dad's car. She had forgotten her house key so she had to go through the garage. 

"Afternoon Lillian." Her neighbor calls to her.

"Afternoon Mrs. Smith!" Lilly calls as she opens the keypad for the garage.

 

She enters the code and then the garage door comes to life. Lilly mentally kicked herself for not thinking that her father wouldn't put Lola in the garage.

 

"Of course he would put Lola in the garage! He loves that thing more than he loves Captain America!" Lilly mutters to herself.

 

She walks in closes the garage door and kicks her shoes off then opening the door Her cat Felix greeting her. Lilly picks the cat up and walks into the living room. Her dad was sitting at the table mission reports surrounding him, his laptop placed in front of him. Lilly puts her cat down and drops her backpack down on the floor.

 

"Hi honey how was school?" Coulson says.

Lilly frowns quietly.

"Fine." She says.

"You alright?" Her father says worried.

"Yeah" she lies.

Coulson could tell his adoptive daughter was lying but said nothing.

"I'm tired I'm just gonna go lay down I'll do my homework later." Lilly says giving Coulson a kiss on the cheek and heading to her room.  

  
An hour or so later. Lilly hears a door close. Her dad must of went to call Clint like he usually does every day. She walks to the bathroom after doing a double take and foes to wipe the makeup off her face and to take more medication. She looks at herself and sighs. A girl hit her this time. Lilly tried to defend herself but a boy had pinned her.

 

The girl started talking crap about her dad and how he must not truly love her if he isn't at home half the time. Lilly protested saying that it wasn't true cause her dad always made sure to not be away for too long on a mission and if a mission was gonna take more than 2 days Coulson wouldn't go on it. But she didn't add that part. The kids there think her dad works for the CIA.

 

"If only they knew." Lilly mutters to herself.

 

The nurse had tried calling her father but Lilly protested and then made up a lie saying he was at work when in fact her father had been home since lunch. The nurse had given her a look but decided not to call Coulson which made Lilly feel relieved. Lilly splashes her face with water and lightly dries it. She heads out of the bathroom double checking again and then walking into the living room. Her dad left his work on the table but he had cleaned it up his computer was turned off and closed.

 

Lilly grabs something to eat and grabs some water and sits down with her backpack at the table and starts her homework. She didn't see Coulson walk out of his bedroom Felix following him. Even tho Felix was Lilly's cat the feline had grown attached to Phil and Phil even tho he denied it every single time got attached to the animal as well. Coulson leans in the doorway watching his daughter deep in focus. She was a very smart student. Was in almost all AP classes. Lilly sighs and reaches for her water.

That's when Coulson sees it. The bruised lip and the black eye.

"Lillian Faith." Coulson says voice filled with concern.

Lilly startled jumps up.

"What?" Lilly says.

Coulson approaches and kneels down.

"What happened to your face sweetheart?" Coulson says softly.

"What? I don't why do you think something happened to my face?" Lilly stutters.

"Lillian." Coulson says sternly.

"Okay, I got into a fight." Lilly says.

Lilly sighs.

"For about 2 months I have been getting bullied." Lilly says.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Coulson says.

"I didn't want you to know." Lilly says as she starts crying.

Coulson pulls the girl onto the floor and into his lap.

"Today Amelia Johnson started saying things to me." Lilly says.

"She kept saying that you don't truly love me that's why you're never home."Lilly says.

"And I tried protesting but she kept going at it than she punched me having her brother Mark pinned me down so I couldn't fight back." Lilly says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get all mad and I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry." Lilly says sobbing into Coulson's chest.

"Shhhhh." Coulson says rubbing the girl's back.

Lilly tells Coulson about the bullying that has been going on for the past 2 months. Coulson kisses her forehead after she's done telling him.

"Never be afraid to tell me something." Coulson says lifting his daughter's chin so she can make eye contact with him.

"I will tell you next time." Lilly says.

Coulson doesn't say anything just stands up.

"Come on let's get that swelling down on that eye." Coulson says helping his daughter up.

Lilly nods. 

 

***The Next Day***

  
  
And that was how Lillian found herself in the office after school her dad having a stare down with the principal the vice principal and Amelia and Mark's parents with the two kids there. 

 

"Mr. Coulson if you would just calm down." The principal says.

"Don't tell me to calm down when I find out from my daughter that she is being bullying and has been for the past 2 _months_ these 2 kids and possibly even more threatening her life!" Coulson shouts.

"What makes you think my kids are the ones who gave her that black eye?" The kids father says.

Coulson angrily scoffs.

"Trust me Lillian told me everything last night while she was bawling her eyes out because of the things your kids said to her!" Coulson shouts making everyone minus Lilly jump back a little when Coulson shouts.

 

Lilly not fazed by the yelling because Coulson yelled at Clint all the time for being stupid and getting into trouble and her dad's partner was _always_ getting into trouble. Which is why Lilly didn't even flinch just smirked.

"If you guys don't do anything about this soon Lilly will no longer be attending this school, you should of taken care of this when it started 2 months ago." Coulson growls

He then turns around and walks out the door before he got even more angry.

"Lillian let's go!"Coulson says.

Lilly grabs her things and smirks as she walks out. The Coulsons heading home in Lola. A month later Lilly was at a new school.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was that? I don't know when I will update this again because one like I said I'm having problems coming up with plots. And 2 I have gift exchanges I'm working on for Secret Santa. I'm gonna head to bed but please let me what you thought!
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything
> 
> My Tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" Stop by and feel free to leave me suggestions in my ask box!
> 
> Till next time friends!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
